Anyone there for me?
by Mrs Bell 26
Summary: What if Drake's boilogical dad came back into the picture? how would this news affect Drake? rated k just in case warning: abuse, depression and cutting
1. Chapter 1

Drake and Josh

a/n- most of this is from Drake's POV.

_**Chapter 1 - the news**_

I was sitting in my room practising my guitar for my gig on Friday night at the Premiere when I heard my mum shout my name. I sat my guitar down on my bed and made my way downstairs to the kitchen.

I looked around and asked "where is everyone?"

"oh will Walter and Josh is at a magic show and Megan is at Janie's sleepover."

I nodded and sat down beside her "so what were you looking I have to practise for Friday?"

my mum turned to face me and took my hands "will this is hard to say but, its your dad, your real dad, he was let out of prison early because of good behaviour or something. The point is he rang and said he had unfinished business with you." My face instantly paled at that one sentence. One simple sentence that would make my life more complicated that it already was.

You see my dad was sent to prison for child abuse. For years I put up with his verbal and physical abuse, never telling anyone in case they thought I was weak and pathetic. But one day my mum came home from work early while my dad was beating me. She walked in and seen me lying in a puddle of blood while my dad stood above me with his belt high above his head with a twisted evil grin on his gaunt face. I thought it was all forgot about, I had just finished making my life bearable again and this news came crashing down.

"no h-he can't have. Th-th-this can't be real…" I could feel myself struggling to breath. My mum put her arm around me and whispered comforting things in my ear.

When I had started breathing properly again she said 'now over the next few weeks I want you to be very careful, always let me or your dad know where your going and always have your phone with you."

I nodded and asked "what about dad and Josh they don't know anything about this."

my mum shook her head "don't you worry about that I'll tell them over dinner, you don't have to be there when I tell them."

I cut her off "no, I'll stay with you it might be better for us, besides its my story I should be the one to tell it no matter how hard it is."

my mum smiled "thanks Drake, its really brave off you to do this."

I went upstairs and did something I hadn't done since that night my dad was caught. I cried. I cried for what must have been a half an hour because I heard the front door open and close. They must be home.

I walked into the bathroom and splashed water over my face to wake me up and to get rid of the tear stains on my face and went downstairs for dinner.

My mum and dad where in the kitchen making dinner and josh was on the sofa flicking through the channels I walked over and sat down beside him

"hey, how was the magic show?" I asked not really interested.

"amazing, I couldn't believe what I was seeing it was fantastic!" josh shouted.

"dinners ready boys!" my mum called from the dinning table behind us.

All I could think as I was walking over was time to get this over with.

a/n - this is the first chapter of my first story so any type of review is appreciated. I know its very short just wanted to see what people think. It was inspired by an author called Transparent Existance's story Into The Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

a/n-sorry these chapters are so short I don't really have much time. I also couldn't't remember what age Drake is in the first episode so im just going to say he's seventeen in this and the abuse happened when he was seven until he was eleven.

I would like to thank chocolatecake1 for reviewing my very first chapter it really means a lot to me J

Disclaimer: didn't do one in the first chapter but this one will do for all chapters. I don't any drake and josh, Dan Schneider does.

_**Chapter 2**_

I sat down at the dinner table and glanced over at my mum she looked at me and nodded

"Walter, Josh, Drake and I have something to tell you."I swear I could feel their eyes burn holes into my head. I took a deep breath, stood up and started the horrifying story.

"it started when I was seven. It used to be just little hits around the head nothing really serious but after a few weeks it turned more serious I started getting kicks and punches. Then a few weeks after that it got even worse, I would always get beat non-stop when mum left for work, he started calling me worthless, pathetic, good for nothing and he even said I was a mistake."

"Then when it was my eighth birthday he waited until mum was sleeping, took me to the basement door and when he opened it he threw me down the stairs, I could tell I was really hurt, the worse I had ever felt but it was far from over. He grabbed me by my hair, dragged me to the corner and pushed me against the wall. My back went slamming against it and from the impact my head slammed against the wall also causing me to scream in pain. He came over to me and backhanded me across the face."

I stopped to take a drink and I glanced up at everyone there expressions were unreadable but you could see the pity in their eyes. At that moment I realised this was the first time I had went into detail about it, I only told mum and Megan the minor stuff, I didn't want to worry them.

"he grabbed me by the hair again and dragged me over to the darkest corner and that's when I seen the chains and ropes and everything else. At that moment I added two and two together and got two answers. This is what it had all been building up to this moment. Also He loved my pain. He was going to give me the worst beating I had ever gotten. He chained me up against the wall to the point where I couldn't even move an inch. He stuffed a rag into my mouth and wrapped duck tape around my mouth four times. He pretended to brush the hair out of my eyes in mock affection and whispered in my ear 'you could have done without the rag and tape but after you screaming earlier better to be safe than sorry' he looked into my eyes and laughed because the fear and I could feel the tears forming. He started shouting things at me after he locked up my only chance of escape and put the key for the door and chains into his pocket. I tried to scream but nothing came out, he said he would go easy firstly because it was my birthday so he got ready to start off and I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. After a few short seconds I felt it a heavy blow to my chest knocking the breath out of me then it was there again only lower and he kept going until he got to my abdomen. Then he said 'that's the nice bit over now here comes the best part' he walked over to me and ripped of the duck tape and sock, I had to bite my lip to stop screaming and there was the familiar coppery taste of blood. When he let me out of the chains I feel to the ground. I was to weak to stand up my head knocked of the floor and I could feel myself starting to lose consciousness."

"the next thing I knew was freezing cold water was being poured over me. I shivered and he just laughed and said 'now here's act two' I could feel myself being dragged over to the wall again although this time I was made to face the wall he cut off my top and made sure the scissors struck me in the back. I hissed in pain. I felt the chains being wrapped around my ankles and I did the only thing I could think of. Beg. I begged him to stop it, I was his son, he shouldn't do this. But he just slapped me and told me to shut up I whimpered and looked down at the ground. He finished chaining me up again and this time I knew what he was going to do he was going to whip me with his belt. Do I have to go into detail about this time its pretty much the same?"

This would be the first time anybody talked since the start of dinner.

"no you can skip on if you want we don't want to pressure you." my mum said softly

"thanks so after he was done whipping me he threw me to the ground and since I had no energy left in me I had to let him r-r-rape me"

I didn't even know I was crying until mum came and started rubbing comforting circles on my back and josh handed me a couple of tissues. I blew my nose and started again despite my mum telling me I didn't have to.

"ever since that night he would rape me once a month and then it started to be once or twice a week. Every time mum left for work I would have to do the chores like, vacuuming, dusting, washing and cooking. All I would get to eat was a slice of bread and nothing else. Since then I always told mum I was on a diet I didn't want her knowing that I was being neglected food from my 'father.'

I said the word Father with a hint of hate in my voice.

"when I told mum I wanted to be a musician he laughed in my face and said I had a bazillion-to-one chances of making it. So I started practising my guitar every spare minute I had, between each beatings and whenever mum was home. When I had learned everything about the guitar I set out to try and learn his favourite song 'Flying' by The Beatles. After two weeks I knew the song by heart. I waited until mum was home to play it. My dad started singing along but I messed up a few notes because I was so proud of myself. When mum left for work I got the thrashing of my life I wound up unconscious again. Two weeks later I was doing my chores and I didn't have them done in time so he started another beating. This was the last one I ever had. It was were mum walked in to see me. That was the day she saved my life."

I decided I might as well show them the scars so I turned around and pulled my top up

with shaky hands. I heard them all gasp but I ignored it, I pulled my top down and sat down in front of my untouched dinner.

Josh was the one who broke the silence "why did you decide to tell us now after all this time, I mean I'm not trying to be rude but why?"

My mum started to speak but I cut her off "because, he's back. He got out of prison early and, and mum got a phone call from saying him and me, will we have some unfinished business apparently."

With that I ran upstairs to the bathroom, locked the door and sunk to the floor. I didn't know what I was doing but I grabbed a razor and slid it down my left wrist. It seemed to be the only thing I could do to get rid of the pain inside me.

When I was done I washed the razor as best as I could and set it back down. I decided I should go for a shower to get rid of the blood.

When I was finished I wrapped a gauze around my wrist to stop the blood going through my shirt. I walked into my room, climbed up to my bed and pulled the covers up around me. I knew I was going to be in for one uneasy night filled with those memories I had so carefully tried to hide.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

a/n- I don't know drake bell's favourite dinner so I'm just gonna use my favourite.

_**Chapter 3**_

I woke up and looked at the clock 11:35 it read. I groaned and decided I might as well face them sooner rather than later. I picked up my clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Once I was finished I headed downstairs for some breakfast. My family was making breakfast and chatting but when I walked in they instantly went quiet like if they even talked I would snap. I lifted an orange and headed back upstairs again.

I lifted my guitar and started playing Down We Fall

_You were so clever,You kept it together today,By the way, I'll no longer ignore you,I wanted to show you again, I'm your friend,Sometimes we just all I can say is you save me,Changed all the things that have made me,Entertaining,Thoughts are raining,Down We Fall,_

Josh walked in but he seen me looking really upset so he went back downstairs. I wasn't an idiot even though people thought I was. Just because I wasn't overly smart like Josh.

_It's all ok,When I say,You and I,Take your time, I can't wait,To see you don't have to wander,I've finally discovered tonight,Where we're at,This is just the beginning,It's all that I'm tryin' to say,If I mayYou're never in my wayAnd all I can say is you save me,Changed all the things that have made me,Entertaining,Thoughts are raining,Down We Fall,_

I'm especially not deaf. I heard them mention my name before I walked in. Why do they think they can't talk to me anymore? I know they need a few days to let the news of me being an abuse case settle in but, come on, just because I was abused doesn't mean I don't have feelings.

_It's all ok,__When I say,You and I,Take your time, I can't wait,To see you fly._

_This is just the beginning,It's all that I'm tryin' to say,If I mayYou're never in my wayAnd all I can say is you save me,Changed all the things that have made me,Entertaining,Thoughts are raining,Down We Fall._

I put my guitar down and decided to downstairs and tell them how I feel. They were all sitting around the TV like a happy family, I didn't want to spoil that on them so I quietly made my way upstairs to my room and watch TV there.

I most have fallen asleep because I could feel someone nudge me and telling me to wake up. It must have been Josh everyone else would have let me sleep on. When I was awake again I checked the clock 4:15. That's why Josh woke me it was almost time for dinner, I walked to the bathroom and threw water over my face to wake me up and leaned against the sink staring at my reflection in the mirror 'come on, I can get through one lousy dinner, besides it will go back to normal soon enough.'

I walked downstairs and sat down in front of the TV to pass the 45 minutes before dinner was ready. After a half an hour I could smell the dinner and then I realised it was my favourite dinner. Oh my god they were making spaghetti bolognaise. I rolled my eyes and put on a fake smile that I had mastered after years of practise.

I walked into the kitchen to help bring the things out to the table. They instantly stopped talking. I rolled my eyes again.

"you know, I could hear you talking out there. I don't care if you are talking about me but at least try and not make it obvious by instantly stopping when I walk into the room. You where like that this morning at breakfast and it's kind of getting 1, annoying and 2, old. Seriously, I'm not gonna explode" I said the last bit softly but I think they heard me.

I lifted my plate and walked out to the dinning room and very slowly everyone followed. We sat in silence for half of dinner. I stood up and nearly shouted "if I knew you would be walking on eggshells around me, I wouldn't have told you anything, I wi-" At that moment Megan walked in and I slowly sat down acting like everything was normal. She walked into the kitchen and dished out a small bit of dinner for herself. She sat down facing me and I gave her a look saying 'they know' she nodded and looked away.

10 minutes later I had finished so I lifted my plate brought it to the kitchen sink and walked away feeling the tension ease away as I walked upstairs.

I remembered the time I cut myself and thought about how relaxed I felt about everything after it had happened. Keeping this thought im my head I knew what I was going to do.

I ran to the bathroom and took the razor and slide down the door closing it tight with my back. I ripped of the gauze from last night and cut about 4 cm from the last one. At once I felt the relief of the cut and thought about why I didn't do it years ago when I was suffering from the abuse and neglect.

I washed the razor blade as sleepiness took over so I haphazardly rapped the gauze around my arm and went to are room to get changed and climb into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The next few days went by like a blur. Today is Friday the day of the gig at the premiere and I'm dead excited. I love going on stage and everyone and everything causing you problems will disappear like they never existed.

I was sitting in English when I first seen him. To be honest he looked like he belonged here at school I mean he could have been here to pick someone up or something because it was the last class of the day.

I was pushed out of my thoughts when the bell rang and I started packing up my books and made my way to the door.

Drake, aren't you forgetting something? Mrs Hayfer asked me.

No, I already know that you hate me." I replied in a smug voice.

"Not just that. You have detention with me now" she replied in an equal smug tone.

"See ya Drake" josh said not wanting to get into trouble.

Josh walked away leaving me with Mrs Hayfer. I rolled my eyes and threw my backpack onto the floor by the desk.

"Now Drake. I know you have a so called life outside of school but here you listen to my rules and obey them without question. So here's what you're your going do for the next 45 minutes, see the gum under the tables I want you to scrape it of every single bit are you'll be here next week as well."

I lifted up the scraper and started at the tables closet to the left. Every few minutes she made sure I knew how much she hated me all the while I replied 'I know'

An hour later I was home again where the tension was once again building. I asked mum into the kitchen to ask her something.

"mum look I actually can't stand it here with all the tension about these could you please talk about it with them tonight while im at the concert?"

Yeah sure, I'm sorry I haven't got talking to you on your own lately I just thought you would need some space after everything. I'm very proud of you telling them that, I know how hard it must have been for you." she said while pulling me into a hug.

Thanks and I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything that happened I just didn't want you worrying since you had Megan to care for."

I went upstairs to get ready for the concert tonight I wanted to get there early.

I heard Megan walk in from oboe practise and say 'Hey boob' to Josh and walk upstairs to her room. Probably going to start her homework, like a good little girl.

2 1/2 hours later I was at the premiere ready for my concert. Helen was up on stage introducing us.

"now here is a boy very dear to my own heart. Give it up for Drake Parker and his band whose names I do not now." she walked of stage with her head down and me and my band walked on to a roaring applause. I grabbed the microphone.

"good evening everybody! Were going to start of with one of the first songs I wrote called 'I found a way' hope you guys like it."

_**I never thought that it'd be so simple butI found a way, I found a wayI always thought that it'd be too crazy butI found a way, I found a wayIf you open up your mindSee what's insideIt's gonna take some time, to re-alignBut if you look inside, I'm sure you'll findOver your shoulder you know that, I told youI'll always be pickin' you up when you're downSo just turn aroundNow that I know that anything's possibleI found a way, I found a wayNo one can break what is so unbreakableI found a way, I found a wayIf you open up your mindSee what's insideIt's gonna take some time, to re-alignBut if you look inside, I'm sure you'll findOver your shoulder you know that, I told youI'll always be pickin' you up when you're downSo just turn aroundNo one caresWhat you giveYou know you gotta live like you wanna liveWhen it's timeTo be freeYou know you gotta be what you wanna beIf you open up your mindSee what's insideIt's gonna take some time, to re-alignBut if you look inside, I'm sure you'll findOver your shoulder you know that, I told youI'll always be pickin' you up when you're downSo just turn around.**_

A few hours later we were walking of the stage again when I seen him again. His cold blue emotionless eyes staring straight at me. I didn't know who he was but it kept bugging me through the night. When the after party was over I was walking out to my car when I seen him for the third time today. He was standing under one of the street lights dressed completely in black like some spy or something.

I just shrugged it of and turned around with my hands in my pockets trying to find my keys. It was harder than what people would think with so many girls phone numbers. I finally found them and was about to unlock the car door when I was knocked over the head with something heavy.

A/N sorry for the late update reality got in the way. Thanks to invaderzimlovr15 for helping me with this chapter. I mightn't update for a while because reality always takes control and no one knows about this hobby of mine so… SSHH! And thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts you guys have gave me and my story feel so loved and proud! J


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

I woke up hours after the incident. The sun was shining through the glassless windows of what seemed to be a modern house. I tried to rub my eyes but I couldn't move my arms. I tried again and realised they were tied behind my back, I tried to scream for help but it only came out in a soft whimper and realised their was tape around my mouth.

I started to struggle afraid of what might happen but after a few minutes I could feel blood dripping onto my hands. I gasped in pain and heard someone chuckle behind me. I tried to turn around but I fell onto my stomach with a thud. Turns out I was stupid enough to not find out before that my legs were tied to some pole thing attached to the wall. He came over to me and ripped of the tape from my mouth. I bite my lip to try and stop the scream. I sat up so I wouldn't seem so small.

He rubbed my face and then backhanded me. I was sent on to my face again from the impact I rolled over and curled up in pain.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked while I sat up again.

"Oh I'm surprised actually. I didn't think I was gone that long to be honest." he replied while taking of the ski mask…

a/n sorry its actually so so so short i didnt know what else to write.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

a/n I'm so so sorry for not updating sooner my internet was down for ages an I have this awful cold and then I have this summer thing to go to. My life's hectic right now. Not to mention I have to do this secretly because my family wouldn't understand and then they would have more stuff to think im weird for and hate me more also. Thanks to all the reviews and favourites this story has it really means a lot to me.

Dedication to Transparent Existance for letting me use the name Devon.

_**Chapter 6**_

_**As he was taking of his mask I tried not to scream. I didn't want him hurting me any more than he would.**_

_**It was my 'father' he didn't even deserve that name he was the reason I had nightmares for the past 10 years of my life.**_

_**Devon parker, he looked like a nice guy to some people but only I knew what he really was like. He was about 5'9. He looked a lot younger than 41 with his reddish brown hair. The bit that scared me the most was his piercing cold blue eyes. At this moment the had a look of pure hatred and anger. **_

_**I must've looked so shocked and scared because Devon started chuckling again. **_

"_**SHUT UP!" I yelled. "what do you want from me I haven't done anything wrong. I never had you just hated me for nothing!"**_

_**He kicked me over unto my back and stuck his foot in. I screamed in pain, I tried to keep it inside but I failed. **_

"_**now if you open that mouth one more time without me asking you a question your gonna get some serious punishment." he whispered into my ear then got up and stood in front of me while using his foot to pull my chin up so I was looking straight into his eyes. "Now while we are comfortable I want to tell you the rules, you must follow them completely and without question." **_

"_**number 1 you will not be allowed to talk without my permission. Number 2 you will do whatever I say are you will be getting it worse if you don't. Number 3 every weekend from Friday night to Sunday you will tell your mum you have to go to a friends house for whatever reason. **_

"_**wait hold up you mean I'll be able to get out of here every Sunday night to Friday night?" I asked **_

"_**aren't you a genius. You could be the next Einstein if you keep that up."**_

"_**now as I was saying, Number 4 if you let anyone know even one bit about these days out you will wish you were never born. Ha, a bit like I have for your entire life. Number 5 try and run and you will be going a whole two weekends without food. Now please enjoy your time here." he said like he was welcoming people into a hotel.**_

_**I rolled my eyes at him and muttered under my breath "as if anyone can enjoy themselves as long as you walk the earth." **_

_**He rolled me onto my back and gave me a swift kick in my ribs. I groaned in pain and rolled over to try and block my ribs from any more damage.**_

"_**So shall I give you the grand tour of the place are do you have any more back-chat for me?" **_

_**I nodded my head to afraid to talk and he untied the ropes that held my ankles. He walked over to me and grabbed me by the hair and pulled me to my feet. My legs wouldn't hold my weight because they had been tied for to long so Devon had to pull me by the hair with one hand and by my wrists that were still tied in the other.**_

_**It reminded me of Harry Potter when Vernon was shouting at Harry because Dudley fell through the glass at the zoo. Except that was acting and he wasn't tied up. I tried to make him loosen his grip but he just got tighter so I gave up and let him drag me around. **_

"_**here we have my bedroom where you could be spending sometime." It wasn't overly big and dramatic like I thought it would be. It had a double bed in the corner a chest of drawers and a wardrobe. Also for some unknown reason it had a mattress tucked underneath the bed. **_

_**Before I could question the mattress I was being dragged to a bathroom that was much bigger than the bedroom. It had a massive bath in one corner that stretched from wall to wall. It had a toilet in another corner and in the back corner it had a small shower. In between the bath and toilet there was a sink with all these different kind of soaps sitting around it. There was also a small cabinet that must hold all the shampoos and other hair care products and whatever.**_

_**An hour later we were back in the living room again and this time I could have a good look around the place.**_

_**It had a massive TV screen what must have been about a 42' inch with a blu-ray player, sky box etc… it had a cream corner couch with matching armchairs and a mahogany coffee table in the middle. I turned myself around to look around the rest of the room, but that was it in the other corner there was a dog bed and two dishes left in front of it. When I looked closely to them I saw they had both got the name 'Drake' stuck on the front of them. **_

_**I turned to question Devon about it but he was already chuckling at what must have been my shocked face and started pushing me towards the bed. I tried to back away from him and the bed but he was way stronger than me so after five minutes of struggling I was lying face down on the bed with no where to go. **_

_**Devon went to watch the TV and out of no where my phone began to ring I quickly tried to hit the red button but Devon came over to quickly and he slipped it out of my pocket. **_

"_**Josh? Whose Josh?" he asked**_

"_**he's my brother. Please can I answer it he might be really worried." I pleaded**_

"_**fine. but don't you dare try and tell him what's happened." he snapped.**_

_**He hit the green button and held it up to my ear.**_

"_**hey josh" **_

_**Hey Drake, listen, mums really worried she said you didn't come home last night after your concert. Where are you?"**_

_**Ohh yea, sorry I forgot to ring and tell her I'm sleeping over at Trevor's house this weekend until Sunday night. Tell her im really sorry for not ringing and worrying her."**_

"_**Ok she thought something had happened since your Dads been let out of prison she thought he had got you."**_

"_**no, he hasn't got me. I'm sorry for not ringing. Tell her not to worry and that I'm ok. Bye Bro"**_

_**Devon hung up and smiled at me.**_

"_**you are one heck of a liar maybe after all these years you have learnt to keep your mouth shut." he said happily.**_

"_**shut up! Its not like im proud of it. You're the reason why if you weren't f***ing here I wouldn't have to lie my butt of to my own brother." I shouted back.**_

"_**I've had enough of your back-chat. I'm gonna show you just what you'll get only ten times worse if you do it again."**_

_**I pushed myself against the wall and gulped….**_

_**a/n dunno if you can get sky over in America and here's 3 or 4 reasons why I couldn't update sooner:**_

_**1 sisters had the laptop for her one direction story on Wattpad**_

_**2 had a three week summer scheme to go to**_

_**3 internets been down for ages and the engineer only came yesterday to fix it.**_

_**Sorry**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

a/n since it took ages to get the last chapter up im gonna give you 2 now because I feel bad and guilty.

So number 6 is the first reward and number 7's the second hope you guys like it.

_**Chapter 7**_

I knew I was in for it when I started my outburst but he seems to know what gets to me.

He started taking of his belt and I knew for sure what was coming. I pushed myself further into the wall willing it to open up and let me fall through it.

He flipped me onto my stomach and I waited for the impact but it never came. I turned my head to see what was happening but I think he had a different idea for me now. He got the belt and took it close to my face. He tried to get it into my mouth but I started shaking my head around so he couldn't get it. But after a while he back handed me again and I fell quiet and let him finish it of. So here I was ankles tied, hands tied behind my back and now a bloody belt in my mouth.

Everything was quiet for a while so I thought it was safe to turn around again. He wasn't around I looked around as best as I could but I couldn't seem to find him. I heard a door close and I seen him walking into the room again with both hands behind his back. He came over to me and moved the belt down away from my cheek a bit.

After that he took one hand from behind his back and I seen it gleam in the light it was a knife, a boning knife to be exact. It looked very sharp he rested it against my cheek. The coolness of it was relaxing. While I was getting used to the coolness of it he turned it to the side and scraped it down my cheek. I hissed in pain as I felt the blood run down my cheek and into the corner of my mouth I could taste the coppery taste of it after a while.

He moved my hands to the side and pulled my shirt up to reveal my bare back. He stood up and brought the belt down one after the other. 5 strokes became 30 and it went on. The tears falling freely even though I tried to keep them in. when I heard him breathing heavily I braced myself. I learned from experience that the last is always the worst.

_Crack!_

I groaned in pain because that was the best I could do I could feel the blood dribbling down my back and unto the ground.

I heard him put the belt on again and then he moved closer to my back. I could feel his breath on my back which made me shiver. He lifted the knife again and scratched it into my skin over and over again. After 5 minutes he pulled my shirt down and rolled me onto my back. I was relieved and fearful at the same time because one I thought it was over and secondly if this was for back chat how much worse could it get. I felt the air on my stomach and realised he had pulled up the front of my shirt revealing my very flat stomach.

"you should go on a diet, Drake you look like a pig." he snapped heartlessly

I ignored that comment because even though I do eat like a pig. The fat just doesn't stay like other people. Im not being offensive but you know those people who would eat a meal a day some of them could be even bigger than me and I eat twenty -four, seven.

He sat down on my legs so I couldn't kick him of me and lifted the knife and held it like a pencil and began to scratch three words into my side that would never fade from my body or mind….

a/n CLIFFHANGER Please don't give up on this story im really sorry about the massive gap between updates

Thanks to I JUST WANNA PARTY for reviewing my chapter 6 after I thought everyone forgot or gave up on this story. J


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

a/n some of this is gonna be from Devon's POV so you can see why he's doing this to Drake. But Drakes Gonna have some POV as well.

_**Chapter 8**_

Devon's POV

I moved the belt away from his cheek and sat the knife down and watched him get used to the coolness of the blade. After 15 seconds I tilted the blade and scratched it down from his nose to near the earlobe. I heard him hiss in pain which I enjoyed.

I lifted his shirt to show his back and stood up straight. I raised the belt and brought it down on his back.

I hated my son with everything I owned. He ruined my life. My perfect life with Audrey. The girl of my dreams, you see we meet each other in university and had been together since then. But then ten years ago that son of a bitch had to come and ruin the whole thing. I wanted a daughter as my first and maybe only child. But no it was to good to be true. So from then on I treated him like he deserved for wrecking my vision of a happy family. He deserved everything he got if not more.

After 20-30 strokes I was feeling a bit tired so I raised the belt one more time and brought it down as hard as I could. I heard him groan in pain and pleasured myself with that.

I took the knife again and scratched him over and over again. All over his back for five minutes. I could see the blood roll down his sides and unto the ground underneath him.

I rolled him unto his back and heard him hiss. Ha, I thought. I looked up into his fear-filled eyes of my so-called-son. I took a look over my sons face and seen the blood had dried up on his face. He had my hair colour and that was it. Everything else was hers. The eyes. Shape. Cheekbones everything. Her forgiving, chocolate brown eyes.

That was when I had the idea. Why not write three words that -in my eyes- summed him up completely. I pulled his shirt up and seen his flat stomach.

"You should go on a diet Drake, you look like a pig." I said heartlessly.

Truth be told he was quite a skinny boy. But a well, who cares. He's my son and no one else's I can say things to him no one else could say and get away with it.

I sat on his legs so he could kick and squirm as much and started scratching those three words into his body and mind so they could never fade.

Drakes POV

I started squirming, trying to get him to stop. But nothing worked he just scratched and scratched.

After 45 minutes he was finished and I had passed out. I was rudely awoken by a very cold bucket of water over my face. Devon walked out of the room and into his laughing at my sudden reaction.

Shit, he's gonna see some of my 'cuts' and scars' on my wrists. I thought.

I tried to get his attention but it was hard work because I couldn't shout out. So I tried to kick the wall and at last he came in.

"what do you want bitch? Its late I want some sleep for the big day tomorrow." he hissed while un doing the belt from my mouth.

"please can I have a drink of water, Sir?" Putting the emphasis on the word Sir.

"fine as long as your quiet for the rest of the night you Son Of A Bitch!" he shouted.

I nodded my head relieved that I would be getting a drink. He walked into the kitchen and turned the tap on and of and then walked back in.

He grabbed me by my neck and roughly pulled me up so I could drink. He tipped the cup up and poured the water down my throat. I started choking and it all came back up and squirted over Devon.

I bit my tongue trying to keep the laughter inside so I had to fake cough to let it go. I didn't want any more punishments tonight.

"You did that on purpose you wee bitch. Just wait until tomorrow and then your gonna get it!" he roared in my ear.

He kicked my side making me roll over unto the fresh cuts. I hissed and he laughed and slammed the door closed behind him as he made his way to the bedroom again. I pushed myself up a bit so I could see what had made the pain shoot up my side.

There quite clearly was three words that summed me up in my own 'fathers' eyes.

Worthless….

Pathetic….

A Mistake….

A/N sorry if the chapters shit its one o'clock here in Ireland write know so I'm honestly sorry about the mess.


End file.
